thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trial of Toy "Bonntie"
Something troubling about Toy Bonnie shows up on OutTube. Plot Jake is typing a new slogan for different equal rights groups and explores OutTube for references. While looking in the Other-Realm News section, he sees a video of Toy Bonnie sucking old Bonnie's dick. Jake, being the most clean of the B. Brothers, vomits and runs to show Ro Ro. Ro Ro is in his room with Jaylin playing KTAV, when Jake bursts in with his news. Ro Ro and Jaylin watch the video and it turns out that Toy Bonnie is a girl! Ro Ro gets disgusted when Toy Ro Bo walks past and asks what's wrong. Ro Ro is reluctant to tell him so Jaylin breaks it to him instead. * "Ro Bo. There's something we need to tell you. Your father, is actually...your mother." - Jaylin * "Oh. So, mom is actually dad?" - Ro Bo * "Probably, I don't know. For your sister, Ro Ro's her mother." - Jaylin * "Oh. This, this is a lot to take in." - Ro Bo Ro Bo goes to his robotic room to take in the news. Ro Ro also can't believe this news either and decides to go to the FNaF realm to inspect. Ro Ro, Jake, and Jaylin arrive in the amusement park. The trio go to the Fazbear's Fright attraction first. When they get in there, they find Charles, Jabari, Anaya, and Xavier cowering in fear. Ro Ro asks what's wrong but then they suddenly hear the door lock. When they turn around, Springtrap is coming from the door with keys in his hand. The gang runs to the office and see the security guard...dead! Toy Bonnie and Bonnie come from the shadows and Ro Ro confronts them. Ro Ro questions Toy Bonnie about her gender and she confesses. Ro Ro hisses and Springtrap's moan is heard. Bonnie leads them out of the fire escape exit and they all go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (second generation). At the restaurant, Toy Bonnie is running up Ro Ro's acid pressure. Bitch Puddin' is in Foxy's curtain with him and overhears Ro Ro yelling and yells, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ro Ro, furious, runs over to the curtain and kicks Bitch Puddin's ass. Ro Ro then beats up Toy Bonnie. She yells in horror and Ro Ro goes Backstage to cool off. Jabari and Charles talk to Chica and Freddy about their relationship and find out that the two are extreme. Ro Ro and Jaylin go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (first generation) to inspect more. The two see Chica walking with Toy Freddy and Ro Ro questions Freddy violently. Fredy gets scared and runs to Parts/Service. Ro Ro questions the Puppet next. The Puppet doesn't give straight-forward answers and Ro Ro damn-near strangles him to death. Ro Ro's godson, Balloon Boy gives him information on Toy Bonnie and Ro Ro realizes that this is the time Toy Bonnie goes on his trip, always. This "Toy Bonnie" hasn't gone on their trip and it's not normal for Toy Bonnie to miss a trip. Jaylin informs Ro Ro that Mangle is missing. The two love birds go back to the second Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and confront "Toy Bonnie". The imposter hesitates to answer Jaylin's questions so Ro Ro has Jabari belly-bump them and they break, revealing that the imposter is indeed Mangle. Ro Ro rushes to the Fazbear Airport and sees Toy Bonnie come out of the "arriving" zone. Ro Ro runs to him and hugs him and Jaylin gets jealous. Ro Ro explains the situation to Toy Bonnie about Mangle impersonating him so Bonnie puts her on a flight to FNaF Germany, where she'll most likely be turned into a new Mercedes. Toy Ro Bo appears and hugs his father. Ro Ro says he'll let Ro Bo stay with his father for a while, while Ro Ro and the gang go back to Outworld. Back at the palace, Ro Ro is relieved that his baby daddy is his baby daddy. Jaylin, still jealous from that petty hug, says he's sleeping on the couch. Ro Ro secretly tells Froyo to shit on the couch, right next to Jaylin. When Jaylin woke up, he had the smell of dog shit!